


[podfic] How to summon a Crowley

by noirection, zezo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Being Crowley, Crowley has a soft spot for children, Crowley says trans rights, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirection/pseuds/noirection, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo
Summary: someone summons the demon crowley hoping he could solve all his current problems. what he didn't count for was crowley's soft spot for children.





	[podfic] How to summon a Crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to summon a Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068390) by [zezo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/pseuds/zezo). 

> thank you [zezo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezo/) for letting me use this as my first podfic! :) also, i hope i haven't pronounced your username completely wrong

listen [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lTKrqsomYOzzCnoMD94rIPIcdwI9ubOU) (it's a google drive link)


End file.
